


Awakening

by Archivist_Skye



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archivist_Skye/pseuds/Archivist_Skye
Summary: After their successful infiltration of Arasaka Industry Park, Goro unwinds and his thoughts turn to V.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V, Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the "infect parade float" mission and before the "reach Hanako during parade" mission. Female V, corpo.

Despite the undignified murder of his master, the loss of the resources he was so accustomed to employing, and the bastardization of his reputation, Goro Takemura was in a good mood - as much as he could be given the dire situation he found himself in, anyway. 

Near-scalding water pelted him from above in the borrowed shower, and as the tension in his body melted away, he allowed his mind to wander. Hours earlier, Goro and V had managed to successfully infiltrate Arasaka Industry Park, upload the manipulation software, and escape with - _surprisingly_ \- no bloodshed. Leveraging her own experience as an Arasaka employee, she had tricked the gate guard into thinking she was there for an unscheduled inspection, which allowed her to make it to the warehouse without interference. Once there, she rebooted the optics of the warehouse guards, uploaded the data on the shard after locating the system's access point, and then made her way onto the roof and away from the facility. In and out, without having raised any alarms, as though they were ghosts. 

Before today, Goro was under the impression the mercenary preferred to complete jobs with a heavy, bloody hand. The latter was not an issue, necessarily. Over the years, as a soldier who had climbed the ranks of both the army and special forces within Arasaka, the same had been required of him. But subtlety had its own uses, and V demonstrated she was capable of it, despite her brash personality. Impressed, Goro had been unable to stop himself from praising her excellent work. Judging from her voice, she'd been pleased with herself too. 

In the beginning, looking down at the comatose thief in the underground clinic of her ripperdoc, Goro had not been optimistic about his chances of survival or revenge. More than once, Viktor had spoken of her - _to her_ \- fondly, but Goro had only been able to see a reckless, battered woman who, despite Konpeki Plaza and a bullet to the brain, somehow escaped with her life. Luck seemed to be on her side, but he was not satisfied relying on something as fickle as that. 

Running his fingers through his black-gray locks, he reached for one of the only items he'd purchased for himself - a shampoo and conditioner set housed in glass bottles with white labels. The scent had notes of pepper, vanilla, and chestnuts. Though he was unfamiliar with the brand, the sweet, woody smell was reminiscent of the expensive line of toiletries he used when he was still at Arasaka.

Just because he was forced to stay in Night City did not mean he was forced to smell like it.

After a thorough cleanse, Goro exited the bathroom, entering the main room of the newest shithole he had commandeered. Granted, the dirty little apartment was an improvement from the squalid spots he'd hunkered down in the first few weeks following his fall from grace, but there were still downsides. 

He was sure that, eventually, someone would come to check on the deceased owner, who he had found dead on the floor when he broke into the home two nights ago. Given the lack of visible wounds, Goro suspected the man's passing was health-related, but he was now rotting beneath a heap of trash in the back of the complex all the same. Another downside was the man had owned very little, which had a direct effect on what Goro was able to use while staying here. The only towel in the apartment was currently in the complex washdry, along with the clothes he wore earlier. 

Leisurely, Goro paced nude from one side of the apartment to the other, air-drying himself as best he could with droplets still clinging and dripping from his hair. Finally, when most of the droplets had dissipated from his skin, he sat on the edge of the bed, leaned back on his arms, and sighed. He had known greater comforts, but in this wretched city, he welcomed any respite that came his way. 

An unopened bottle of Conine sat on the floor by the bed. Goro considered it for a few moments before reaching for it, his thoughts drifting to V yet again. Earlier, he'd told her he didn't drink on the job. Twisting the cap off with ease, he took a tentative sip, pleased at the (lack of) flavor and the spread of liquid heat that trailed from his throat to his stomach. 

Earlier, he'd also told her there was nothing to admire about Night City... but as he took another sip, the warmth easing his muscles, he realized this was no longer true. Against all odds, the city had managed to produce someone capable yet considerate - someone he actually liked.

So close to death after their meeting at the landfill, V was still able to take out at least three of Yorinobu's dogs. V was also able to locate and apprehend Anders Hellman, a most difficult task - one even he had failed. 

Goro was well aware of her deteriorating condition. Even without the diagnosis from Vik and Hellman, he'd seen her gasp and hold her head, temporarily rocked by the strange attacks that chipped away at her fidelity. He'd seen her grim expression, monochrome eyes haunted (exhausted) with the knowledge that her time was running out. Yet he knew she was also running herself ragged, completing jobs around the city for any fixer who called. Unwilling to sit still, even when tired, _dying_.

He could not deny that they worked well together either, which was something he rarely thought of another. Given what he had heard and seen, it was painfully obvious her talents had been squandered in counterintelligence, that her unceremonious dismissal had robbed the company of an asset worth recognition. Goro was not a man who dwelled on possibilities often, but he could not help but think about how well she could perform as an elite agent, how much they might be able to accomplish for Arasaka together (with Silverhand gone, with Hanako-sama's permission). 

Even her personality, brash though it may be, was something he liked. V was aggressive, shrewd, opinionated, and unwilling to sugarcoat the truth, especially when it was a harsh one. Perhaps there was no other way to be, living in Night City. But over the last few weeks, he had also seen glimpses of the depth that resided underneath that tough facade. The way her eyes sparkled with amusement as she joked with him easily, even if some of those jokes were ill-timed; her genuine curiosity about him, regardless of whether he was discussing food, his past, or his well-being. Today, on the rooftop overlooking the warehouse, had been no exception. The way her eyes softened as she gazed at the hairless cat (bakeneko); the surprisingly fond expression as she spoke of her childhood in Charter Hill; the flash of pain and vulnerability, quickly schooled, when he dared to mention her dearly departed friend. 

Her grimace did not suit her nearly as well as her impish smile. 

And then, he wondered if her lips were as soft as they looked, and how they might look swollen, with lipstick smeared beyond repair. He thought of the myriad of tattoos that marked her chin and neck, and wondered how far down underneath that tight netrunner suit they trailed. He wondered what it would be like to trace those patterns with his tongue, the sweet sounds he might illicit, lower and lower until - 

Startled, Goro's eyes flew open. (When did he close them?) 

His face grew hot as he realized he was hard. 

All at once, his skin prickled with arousal and shame. 

Had he been robbed of his self-control as well? 

Hastily, he set the bottle back on the floor. More than half empty, it was much lighter now than when he had first grabbed it. By comparison, his body felt heavier, his movements more languid, as he shifted back until he could lean against the wall that bordered the bed. The damp hair that clung to him felt too cool against his hot skin.

Slowly, Goro looked down at himself, past the muscles he worked hard to maintain, past the multitude of scars, past the fine black-gray hair that trailed down his lower abdomen, and lower still. He glared, willing (begging) for a return to normalcy, but V refused to leave his thoughts, so his blood burned hotter; his member throbbed harder. 

It was not as though he did not indulge in pleasuring himself from time to time, but _never_ had it been to someone he worked with, knew personally. 

His hand trembled, hovering over his length, but he made no further movements. 

This felt... disrespectful, dishonorable. 

What would V think? How disgusted would she be if she knew? He was a disgraced old man, robbed of everything, struggling with thoughts of a (beautiful) woman more than twenty years his junior. What could he possibly offer her that she did not already have, could not readily get, aside from a meeting with Hanako-sama and the chance to properly rid herself of the Relic? Pleasure seemed to be the one thing that was abundant in Night City, given the sexual ads plastered everywhere, the joytoys present in every district, and the painfully interested stares directed at her when they were out together.

To even entertain the thought that she might somehow, impossibly, allow him to... _want_ him to - 

Unbidden, memories of their interactions flooded his mind, and he felt himself lose more and more resolve with each one.

_"You alright Goro?" Such familiarity had not been lost on him. Foreigners were usually ignorant to honorifics and social hierarchy, but V worked for Arasaka - it was intentional, like everything else she did._

_"Stay safe, Goro." She lingered for a few moments longer, as though she wanted to say more, before walking away with a final glance back._

_He answered her midnight call and she appeared on his holo, strewn across her couch with a glass of liquor in hand. A lazy smile on her face, she insisted on giving him a full report of her shady dealings. They both knew he didn't need to know if it didn't pertain to their joint mission, but she continued on and he listened anyway._

_"Goro. Good to see you." Her smile was unmistakable and it felt as though she meant it._

_He handed her the virus shard and his fingertips grazed her palm. Her eyes snapped to his._

_She watched him watch her eat the yakitori. It was hard to keep his eyes level and ignore the way she ran her tongue up the skewer to savor the last bits of flavor, the way she dragged her tongue across the bottom of her lip afterwards._

_She leaned against the railing right beside him, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes from time to time. She was so close he could feel her body heat, smell her. The notes of lemon, sage, and rum threatened to distract him from the task at hand._

_"Sure you don't want to join me?" She was laid back on the roof, soaking up the last of the sun before night fell. He took in the way the light bounced off of her olive skin and her silver hair before getting up to lean against the railing once more. He didn't answer._

It was the possibility that spurred him on.

Goro wrapped his fingers around his shaft and shuddered, pausing to consider (marvel) just how bad he ached for her before he began to stroke himself. Already, he was like a coil wound tight, but he kept the pace slow and deliberate as pleasure rolled over him in waves. Lips parted, he drew shaky breaths, and his hesitations fell away with each stroke. 

Once more, V invades his thoughts, and those thoughts are even more deviant than the last. 

He can imagine her sitting down between his open legs, a mischievous smile on her face as she rests an open palm on his bare thigh. He spreads his legs a little more.

He can imagine her gazing down at his cock with wanton, ravenous hunger, like it was the only meal she would ever need. He grips himself harder.

He can imagine her fingers curling around his own, her breath ghosting his lips as she teases him about how hard he is for her. His cheeks burn as he pumps himself faster, low moans spilling forth. 

He can imagine her pressing heated kisses down his chest and then lower, agonizingly slow, before pausing to ask with lowered lashes if he's ever been _served_. The sheer notion has him running his thumb across the head of his dripping cock, has him thrusting up into his frenzied strokes. 

He can imagine her giving him one last look, which somehow conveys both intense hunger and undeniable adoration, before she lowers her head to drag her wet tongue across his head, moaning at the taste of him. 

It's all he needs - the coil breaks. Searing heat, further flamed by the alcohol and shame, rushes forth in such overwhelming fashion, he feels as though he's collapsing in on himself in the conflagration. His head falls back against the wall as he groans her name, voice husky with want and anguish, and he comes hard in his fist.

Goro isn't sure how much time passes before he's aware of anything other than his thundering heart, trembling thighs, and ragged breaths. 

One shower later, Goro was seated in the same spot, ruminating with a newfound clarity that could only come from such an intense release. He... was attracted to V. Though it was clear to him now, such a thought would have seemed absurd weeks ago - even two days ago. It was unlike him, not recognizing or accepting truths about himself. He felt unusually foolish. Thinking on it, he had had more than one revelation today.

Today had been the first time he felt as though he could truly count on V.

When they had reunited at the diner after her coma, Goro did not trust her, did not find her capable, did not expect anything from her but the bare minimum (and maybe not even that). The weight of justice, revenge, and restoration of honor was shouldered solely by him. But now? He realized he no longer felt alone. Yes, it was true they both had different goals. Yes, it was true they had different opinions and philosophies, especially when it came to ethics and corporations. Even so, they had managed to forge a trust, a friendship, a partnership between them.

Stretching out on the bed (which had clean covers since he washed them the first night he stayed), Goro pulled up his holo. Another twenty minutes remained on his washdry cycle... perhaps his clothes and the towel could wait until tomorrow morning.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander as he headed towards sleep.

She... might be attracted to him. He was unsure what he should do about the possibility, _if_ he should do anything. Goro had been in a lot of situations over the years, dangerous and otherwise, but currently, he could think of none more unnerving than approaching V about... this. Plus, the fact remained that their next meeting would be to rain on Yorinobu's parade. Their time in the city together, running around, hatching plans, and eating subpar food, was coming to a close - assuming things went accordingly.

If they were able to survive the parade, if they were able to convince Hanako-sama of the truth, if they were able to bring her traitorous brother to his knees, if they were able to fix what was wrong with V... maybe, just maybe, he could implore Hanako-sama to facilitate V's return to Arasaka. For all her (valid) points about corporations, the fact remained that she had a happy childhood because of one, that she provided for herself by working in one her whole career (until she had been forced to choose another path).

He believed there was a chance she would agree to work for Hanako-sama, if offered. 

Goro Takemura was in a good mood - he was hopeful for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Cyberpunk has done some things to me. This is my first fanfiction in probably 15 years. I hope you enjoyed it. If so, note that I will be posting other one-shots building off of this timeline.


End file.
